Bishonen Basket
by Kitsune Suyoki
Summary: Encore un combat, un mauvais coup, et Yuki joue à moitié les infirmières pour Kyo qui ne peut plus bouger... Sans compter le remue ménage parmi les Soma !
1. Chapter 1

**Bishônen Basket **

**Une Corbeille de Bô Mecs**

**Auteur: Kitsune**

**Adresse : ****a.kitsunewanadoo.fr**

**Base: Fruits Basket**

**Genre: Yaoi **

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya. **

**Chapitre 1**

Encore un combat. Idiot et têtu qu'il était, il en avait encore réclamé un. Et pourtant, il savait. Jamais il ne réussirait à le battre. Même quand l'autre se battait à contrecœur, il perdait.

Il percuta de plein fouet la vitre de la fenêtre du salon, la faisant voler en éclat pour atterrir dans un buisson du jardin.

-ARGH !

Il se redressa péniblement, deux doigts collés à sa tempe. Il leva ses yeux carmins vers son adversaire, empli d'une haine sauvage.

-Alors ? Ta tête ne tient plus toute seule ? ricana son rival.

Kyo serra les dents sous l'effet de l'énervement, et écarta sa main, laissant un flot de sang s'échapper librement.

Yuki était toujours si calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Tout le contraire de lui. Il s'énervait pour un rien, provoquant une bagarre pour un oui ou pour un non. Dans un sursaut d'énergie, le roux se redressa, et se mit en position de combat, sa haine presque palpable.

-JE VAIS TE TUER ! hurla-t-il.

Il s'élança aussitôt. Yuki esquiva aisément l'attaque, lui retournant un coup de pied dans les côtes, suivi d'un autre dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant contre le mur.

Kyo se dressa à quatres pattes, une main pressée sur son thorax, les yeux fermés douloureusement, haletant.

-Stupide Chat. Laisse tomber, pour une fois, dit Yuki en époussetant ses manches.

Kyo se crispa lorsque le liquide chaud remonta dans sa gorge, le brûlant presque. Puis il sortit.

Si rouge.

Yuki regarda son cousin vomir son sang, puis tourna les talons et rentra dans la maison par la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Il aperçut Tohru-la-morue, toujours occupée à la cuisine, puis trouva enfin Shiguré, à moitié endormi, ou plutôt ronflant, affalé comme une masse dans son fauteuil, devant un paquet de feuilles posées sur son bureau, quelques-unes recouvertes de lignes d'écriture.

-Shiguré !

Le brun grogna.

-…Gnan…marmonna-t-il.

-Shigurééééé…menaça Yuki en se plantant juste devant lui.

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que les yeux du jeune homme étaient toujours fermés.

-Shiguré ! répéta Yuki.

-Oh Ayachounet ! Mais pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser me reposer ? s'exclama alors Shiguré en enserrant la taille de Yuki avec ses bras. On l'a déjà fait cinq fois ! Je sais que tu m'aimes, mais je n'ai pas la même endurance que toi pour…Gnuh ?

Il venait finalement de se réveiller, juste après son monologue. Et il avait ouvert les yeux sur…Le torse de Yuki, complètement débraillé à force de se débattre contre le mode " Gros-câlin " qu'avait expérimenté le Chien sur lui en dormant.

Gros moment de silence hyper-pesant

Shiguré s'écarta vivement, les poils complètement hérissés en sentant l'atmosphère vibrante de la colère du Rat.

-Iiiiiiiiiih ! Yukiiiii ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais làààààà ! tenta-t-il en feignant la pudeur outragée de s'être réveillé ainsi1.

-…Bien sûr, Shiguré…

Le jeune homme reprit ses airs habituels.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il à son petit cousin.

-J'ai dit qui avait un problème ? fit Yuki en haussant un sourcil.

-Si y'en avait vraiment pas, tu serais pas venu me voir dans mon bureau, et tu m'aurais certainement pas réveillé, lui fit remarquer Shiguré. Alors ? Y'a quoi de spécial au bahut ?

-Euh…

Yuki chercha un moment, avant de se souvenir enfin.

-Ah ! Kyo est dans le jardin !

-C'est très bien. Et alors ?

-Euh…Il vomit du sang…

Shiguré se lava, passa sa main sur son visage (réveil très très dur, aujourd'hui…)et soupira.

-Yuki…

-Quoi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois : le coup de pied, pas-dans-les-côtes !

-Ca m'a échappé.

-Et ne prends pas un air de je-m'en-foutisme ! continua Shiguré. Oh et puis ZUT ! Appelle Hatori. Et dit à Kyo d'aller s'allonger immédiatement, en tant que votre responsable, je ne veux pas qu'il aggrave ses blessures !

Yuki soupira d'agacement, et alla dans le salon en trainant des pieds. Il empoigna le combiné téléphonique, tout en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre brisée, d'où il pouvait apercevoir Kyo. Celui-ci était à genoux, les fesses sur les talons, penché au-dessus d'une flaque rougeâtre, une main posée sur ses yeux. Et il tremblait.

…

Tilt !

" Kyo ne tremble jamais " se rappela Yuki.

Il reposa le téléphone, et sortit dans le jardin.

Kyo n'avait pas bougé pour autant. Le Rat s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son cousin. Pas de réaction, sinon ce tremblement continu.

-Bah ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kyo ?

-Marre…

Le mot avait été murmuré si bas que Yuki dut se pencher.

-Hein ? Kesstu tu dis ?

Kyo le repoussa d'un coup de coude.

-LAISSE-MOI ! Sale rat…Un jour…J'aurais ta peau…

Yuki recula, surpris par l'éclat de voix de son cousin.

-…Si tu le prends comme ça, dit Yuki en partant. Shiguré veut que tu ailles te coucher dans ta chambre. A cause des blessures.

Il retourna au salon, pestant contre le sale caractère de, je cite, " ce satané Chat de mes deux encore plus couillon que le clampin du village ". Il décrocha de nouveau le téléphone, et put enfin appeler le médecin de la famille Soma.

-Allô, Hatori ? C'est Yuki…Non, c'est pour Kyo…Ce qu'il a ? Il vomit du sang…Et il tremble…Oui, je crois que c'est tout…Hein ? On s'est battu…Oui, encore…D'accord. A tout à l'heure.

Et il raccrocha.

" Tu parles de vacances d'été ! "

Il n'avait rien à faire, aussi il descendit à la cuisine.

" Berk ! La morue…J'ai pas le choix, je m'ennuiiiiiiiiiiiie !2 "

-Tohru ? Je peux t'aider ?

La jeune fille se retourna, surprise par la proposition du Prince.

" Souris-pas-souris-pas-souris-pas-souris-pas…ARGH ! Elle a sourit c'te conne ! J'vais vomir…Ah non ! Ce sera pas crédible ! Faut que je me retienne alors ! "

-Oh, Yuki-kun ! C'est tellement gentil à toi de demander ça! Je ne sais pas quoi dire…bafouilla-t-elle en rougissant.

" Ben dis rien, ce sera plus sain pour tous le monde. Ouargh ! Ferme la bouche, t'es en train de tuer toutes les mouches ! Pov'tites bêtes…Franchement, c'est inhumain d'avoir un sort pareil…Tiens ? C'est quoi ces petits trucs noirs qu'elle a entre les dents ? Ah, raté, ce sont ses dents…J'vais pas tenir… "

Il détourna le regard, évitant de la regarder dans les yeux.

" Faut pas la regarder, sinon on reçoit tout directement… "

Elle, le voyant détourner les yeux ainsi, se dit qu'il était peut-être timide, ou un autre truc du genre. Puis, elle se souvint enfin qu'il lui avait proposé de l'aider.

-Ah ! Il faut juste préparer le repas ! s'exclama-t-elle, complètement paniquée par le moment de flottement qu'il y avait eu3. Je pensais faire des boulettes de riz, et des sushi. Et je voulais aussi acheter des gâteaux pour le dessert…

Quand je pense qu'on vit avec CA vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre…Oups ! J'vais être malaaaaaade ! "

Tohru-la-morue pencha la tête sur le côté, les yeux grands ouverts en voyant Yuki plaquer soudainement ses deux mains contre sa bouche.

-Yuki-kun ? Ca ne va pas ? Tu es tout bleu…

Sans même une parole, il sortit de la cuisine en courant, et s'enferma aux toilettes, rendant tout son repas précédent.

-Ouf ! Ca va mieux, soupira-t-il en sortant du cabinet. Un jour, elle va me tuer par intoxication…

Il sursauta comme la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

-Ah ! C'est sûrement Hatori. J'espère que cet imbécile de Chat est couché, comme l'a demandé Shiguré.

Il se rendit au hall, et ouvrit la porte. En voyant ce qu'il y avait derrière, il crut qu'il allait faire une crise.

-Mais que…

_A suivre Chapitre 2_

**Kit' : AH AH AH ! Vous aimeriez bien savoir ce qu'il y a derrière cette fameuse porte, n'est-ce pas ? Vous voulez que je vous le dise ? Et bien, en fait, c'est…UN SECRET ! BOUHAHAHAHA! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**

**Kyo : Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous faire subir, cette fois ! **

**Yuki : Toi, ça va, la dernière fois, t'as pas eu grand-mal ! Par contre, moi…**

**Kit' : Z'êtes à égalité: vous aviez eu tous les deux bobo-cucul ! se souvient encore de toutes les scènes sans en oublier une seule **

**Yuki & Kyo : LA FERME ! # o # **

**Kit': Mais quelle pudeur! **

**Kyo & Yuki: Mais tais-toi à la fin! **

**Kit' version chibi chialando : Maaaiiiiiis! Tcheeeen, les bishônen, y sont méssants n'avec moi! **

**Tchen assomme Kit' avec ses altères : La ferme, tu m'énerves à force de crier. **

**Kit' complètement sonnée : Et c'est ma meilleure amie, cette fille-là…J'l'adore! **

1 Shiguré en mode outragé…Ca fait bizaaaaaarre ! o 

2 Comme un rat mort ! o

Yuki : Et ça te fait rire !

Kit' : Vouiiiiiii !

3 Yuki : Il était temps ! Mais c'est qu'elle pue de la gueule, celle-là ! on lui a jamais appris qu'avec une haleine pareille, fallait pas garder la bouche ouverte ?

Kit' : Surtout que comme on le dit si bien : " on attrape pas les mouche avec du vinaigre. "

Yuki : Ouais, mais là, c'est pire que du vinaigre !

Kit' : A ce point ?

Yuki : C'est quand même toi l'auteur, non !

Kit' la main sur le cœur et tombant à la renverse : Touché !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bishônen Basket **

**Une Corbeille de Bô Mecs**

**Auteur: Kitsune**

**Adresse : ****a.kitsunewanadoo.fr**

**Base: Fruits Basket**

**Genre: Yaoi **

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya. **

**Chapitre 2**

Le mélange dangereux de surprise, de colère difficilement réprimée et de silence glaça l'air un long moment.

-Qu'est-ce que…Tu fais là, TOI ! s'exclama-t-il enfin en serrant les poings.

-Yuki-chaaaan ! Enfin voyons ! Quel monstre serais-je si je ne venais pas rendre visite à mon très cher petit frère adoré ! 1

" Je sais pas trop quel monstre tu serais, sale vipère, mais moi, ça m'arrangerait bien de ne plus le voir du tout… "

Yuki plissa les yeux, puis se tourna vers Hatori, qui accompagnait le jeune homme peu désiré par la Souris.

-Hatori…Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer…dit Yuki d'un air menaçant.

-En fait, dès qu'il a su que je venais ici, il a absolument tenu à m'accompagner, répondit le Dragon.

Yuki fusilla son frère du regard.

-Ayame…Ne parle pas. N'ouvre pas le moulin à paroles qui te sert de bouche. N'entre pas dans cette maison. Rentre chez toi.

Au même moment, Shiguré passa dans le hall d'entrée, ayant une course à faire. Il vit Yuki discutant, la porte ouverte, et le rejoint. Un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant deux des autres membres de sa famille.

-Aya ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais quelle bonne surprise ! Entre donc !

Il tira Ayame à l'intérieur, l'air se refroidissant étrangement de plus en plus, Yuki restant figé comme une statue de marbre, depuis l'apparition de Shiguré et la charmante invitation de celui-ci pour son cousin…(Yuki : . ¤)

-Alors ? fit Shiguré. Comment vont les autres ?

-Akito est encore malade ! répondit Ayame.

Il crut voir Shiguré pâlir, puis celui-ci se reprit aussitôt.

-Encore ? Mais c'est tout le temps, ma parole ! dit le Chien en riant. A croire qu'il le fait exprès !

Voyant que les deux fous partaient dans une discussion qui les occuperait certainement longtemps, Yuki fit signe à Hatori de le suivre.

" On s'éloigne de plus en plus du sujet principal 2… " songea-t-il.

Une fois qu'ils se furent tous les deux éloignés, Ayame perdit son sourire, et s'asseya par terre, dans le salon.

-Bah ? Aya, qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ? fit Shiguré en faisant de même.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, tu ne crois pas ? répliqua le Serpent en le fixant.

-Euh…Je…Je ne comprends pas…balbutia Shiguré.

Ayame se mit à quatre pattes, et s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Euh…A…Aya… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Et puis…Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux d'argent était à présent très proche de lui. Il leva sa main fine vers le visage du brun, effleurant sa joue du bout des doigts.

Shiguré tressaillit brièvement, puis se reprit aussitôt. Après tout, ce n'était qu'Ayame ! Ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre !

-Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire…soupira Ayame en s'écartant. Ce que je ne comprends pas, moi, c'est ça. Tu ne te confie jamais aux autres !

-…Mais de quoi tu parles, à la fin ! s'énerva Shiguré.

-Tout à l'heure, quand j'ai parlé de Akito, tu avais l'air bizarre…Mais j'ai dû me tromper…Apparemment, vu comme tu réagis, ça à l'air d'aller…

Shiguré prit un air joyeux, comme il en avait l'habitude.

-Bah voui ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi ça irait pô ?

Ayame lui fit un immense sourire.

-Espèce de gosse, va !

-Woé ! Parle pour toi ! répliqua le Chien.

-Yuki, est-ce que Kyo est bien au calme ? Si il est en aussi mauvais état que tu me l'as dit, il faut qu'il soit allongé, et qu'il le reste…dit Hatori alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte de la chambre du Chat.

-Aucune idée…Avec de la chance, il sera dans sa chambre, répondit Yuki. Quant à être au calme, ça, par contre, je ne sais pas…

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre. A leur grande surprise, Kyo était allongé dans son lit, enfouit sous ses couvertures.

-…Il est comme ça depuis longtemps ? demanda Hatori en s'approchant du roux.

-Mais j'en sais rien, moi ! Surveiller cette abruti, et puis quoi encore ! Comme si j'avais que ça à faire ! se récria aussitôt Yuki.

Il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

-Ben dis donc…L'a pas l'air de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, remarqua Hatori.

-On s'en fout, répliqua une voix sifflante, c'est qu'un sale Rat !

-Ah ! Kyo ? Je pensais que tu dormais…

-Nan.

Hatori s'assit au bord du matelas, et commença à sortir son attirail du parfait petit docteur professionnel 3. Puis, il vira les draps qui recouvraient le Chat, sans faire attention aux grognements de celui-ci.

-Oulah…fit-il. Il t'a pas raté…

Il dégagea l'oreiller tâché de sang de sous la tête du jeune garçon, et le força à se retourner, malgré les plaintes que ces mouvements occasionnaient.

-Yuki-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La Souris sursauta en entendant Saumon Girl l'appeler, juste dans son dos, alors qu'il attendait derrière la porte de la chambre de Kyo.

-Euh…Ah…Tohru…

" Et ça y est…Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au monde pour mériter ça ! C'est pas mon jour de chance, on dirait… "

-Euh…Oui, Tohru ? fit-il.

" Tiens ? C'est quoi cette odeur ? "

-Non, ce n'est rien, je voulais juste savoir ce qui ne va pas…

" Ah ? A mon avis, l'odeur doit être normale…C'est elle qui empeste comme ça ! "

-Tout va bien, Tohru, tout va très bien, assura-t-il à la morue 4.

" Enfin, ça allait jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive… "

-Alors, y'a pas de problème, dit-elle avec un grand sourire (peut-être un peu trop grand, le sourire en question…Ah ? Elle aurait pas mangé du persil y'a pas longtemps, par hasard ? Y'a des drôles de trucs verts entre ses dents…).

-Mais s'il y en avait un, tu me le dirais, n'est-ce pas, Yuki-kun ?

-Euh…Ouais, bien sûr…

" C'est ça, c'est ça…Et puis quoi encore ? Kyo qui se met à crier de douleur ? "

Au même moment, un hurlement déchira l'air, provenant de la chambre du Chat.

" …J'y crois paaaaaaaas… ! "

Il entrouvrit la porte de la pièce, et risqua un œil à l'intérieur. Hatori était penché sur Kyo, occupé à soigner le jeune garçon, qui serrait les dents de douleur.

-Yuki-kun ! Tu deviens tout blanc ! s'exclama le saumon.

-Hein? Ah bon? Ben si tu le dis…

Il referma la porte discrètement, et leva les yeux vers Tohru.

-Cet imbécile de Chat devient douillet, dit-il. Ca le perdra.

-Ah bon?

-Il est en train de crier comme une fille.

-Oh! Le pauvre…

-Ouais ouais, si tu veux. C'est un vrai abruti, n'est-ce pas? Continua-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Apparemment, la situation avait l'air d'amuser le jeune homme…

Finalement, il partit rejoindre sa chambre en sifflotant.

-Dis-moi, Shiguré, commença Ayame, je peux te demander quelque chose?

-Euh…Bien sûr…

C'était tellement rare lorsque Ayame demandait la permission avant de faire une bêtise!

-Je peux passer quelques temps ici? Demanda aussitôt le Serpent comme s'il demandait une faveur au Bon Dieu.

Pour le coup, Shiguré en resta comme deux ronds de flan, sans voix. Ce qui était également assez rare.

-…

-Shiguré?

-…

Ayame passa sa main devant les yeux grands ouverts de son ami.

-Youhou! Y a-t-il quelqu'un sur la Planète Médor? Fit-il en agitant sa main. Allô Milou? Ici Tintin…

-DIS JAMAIS CAAAAA! Hurla le Chien en se jetant sur le frère de Yuki.

-OUAAAARGH!

BLAM!

Ils s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur le sol, restant immobiles un petit moment, plus parce qu'ils étaient complètement emmêlés l'un avec l'autre que parce qu'ils voulaient savourer l'instant présent. Ils réussirent à se redresser, les joues rougies, complètement décoiffés.

Tandis qu'Ayame tentait de se remettre d'aplomb ses longues mèches qui partaient à présent dans tous les sens, Shiguré le dévisageait.

-Tu sais, Aya, pour ce que tu m'as demandé…Tu peux rester…

Le visage du grand frère de Yuki se fendit d'un immense sourire en entendant la réponse.

-Mais…

-Mais quoi? Fit Ayame.

-Depuis quand tu demande la permission de t'incruster chez les gens, toi?

-…Je peux te répondre dans cent quinze ans?

-Aya…

-Je sais, c'est pas dans mes habitudes de demander une autorisation. Mais j'ai mes raisons!

-Ah ouais? Et lesquelles donc?

-…Euh…Secret! Se défendit immédiatement Ayame.

Shiguré laissa tomber l'interrogatoire. Ayame avait beau être extrêmement bavard, lorsqu'il décidait de ne pas dire quelque chose, il devenait une véritable forteresse impénétrable. Ou presque, ça dépendait dans quel sens (). Il changea donc de sujet.

-Alors? Combien de temps comptes-tu rester ici?

Ayame réfléchit un instant5.

-…Je l'ignore encore…Une semaine…Ou deux…Peut-être même beaucoup plus…

-Au fait, pourquoi viens-tu ici?

Cette fois, Ayame eut l'air gêné, et un instant, Shiguré se demanda s'il ne l'avait pas vu rougir, ne serait-ce qu'une microseconde. Naaaaan, il avait sûrement rêvé!

-Je…J'ai juste besoin de m'éloigner de la maison familiale…Pendant quelques temps…

-Je comprends. On passe tous par là…Par contre, y'a un problème…

-Quoi?

-Tu dormiras où?

Ils se regardèrent, puis Ayame fit le point sur les différentes solutions et leurs conséquences directes.

-Yuki m'en foutra une et me faire encore plus la gueule si je vais avec lui. Kyo, n'en parlons même pas. Et si j'essaie avec Tohru…Nan!

-Comment ça "nan!"?

-J'veux pas mourir trucidé par deux hystériques répondant aux noms de Yuki et Kyo. Ch'uis pas suicidaire! Mais alors, y reste que…

-Moi, acheva Shiguré en se pointant du doigt.

-Ouaip.

-Ca me dérange pas.

-Moi non plus.

Les deux amis se firent un grand sourire.

-Y'a qu'un lit, aussi, ajouta le Chien.

-Pas grave. Je réclame juste un truc…

-Quoi donc?

-Je veux pouvoir passer au minimum une nuit sur deux qui soit normale!

-T'es dur avec moi (--)

_A suivre Chapitre 3 _

**Les aventures de Kit' à Furuba **

**Kit': Ahlalala…**

**Kyo: Quoi? **

**Kit': Quelqu'un connaît-il la suite, par hasard? Ca m'aiderai beaucoup…**

**Kyo: Mais ça va pas, non! C'est toi l'auteur, que je sache! **

**Kit': Mais j'ai plus d'idéééééées! J'ai atteint la réserve de secours depuis trois mois! **

**Yuki: la réserve de secours? C'est quoi? **

**Kit": C'est quand y'a plus d'idées et que je continue quand même. Alors ça fait des trucs zarbs, et quand je me relis, ben je découvre ce que j'ai pu mettre…**

**Kyo: Mais t'es chtarbée, toi! Tu vas te bousiller le cerveau! **

**Kit': Troooooop taaaaaaaaard! Et vous savez comment 'atteins jamais le fond complet? **

**Yuki: j'ai comme l'impression qu'on va pas tarder à le savoir…Dis toujours…**

**Kit' toute contente et qu'on sait même pas pourquoi : Ze me shoote à l'eau! **

**Kyo et Yuki: Ouais, si tu veux. Et tu savais que l'asile c'était au fond du couloir, à droite? **

**Kit': c'est vrai? Faut que 'aille voir ça! **

**Les autres: Si seulement elle pouvait y rester…**

1 Devinez quelle catastrophe ambulante vient de débarquer…

2 Quelqu'un se souvient-il du sujet d'origine ? Au départ, c'était Kyo qui a bobo aux côtes…

3 Ca craint pas un peu, comme phrase ? oo

4 Désolée, je peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que moi, faut toujours que je la charrie…

5 Attends un peu…Réflé-quoi?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bishônen Basket **

**Une Corbeille de Bô Mecs**

**Auteur: Kitsune**

**Adresse : ****a.kitsunewanadoo.fr**

**Base: Fruits Basket**

**Genre: Yaoi **

**Rating : PG-13**

**Disclaimer : Fruits Basket appartient à Natsuki Takaya. **

**Chapitre 3**

Hatori descendit les escaliers, suivi de Tohru qui finit par dévier à la cuisine, comme d'habitude. Il rejoignit Ayame et Shiguré, qu'il trouva en train de jouer aux cartes dans le salon.

-Shiguré, surveille bien Kyo. Je ne veux pas qu'il se lève pendant au moins quinze jours. A ce moment-là, je reviendrais pour voir où il en sera. C'est bien compris? Pas bouger, pas marcher pendant quinze jours.

-Oui chef! S'exclamèrent le Chien et son cousin serpent en chœur au garde-à-vous.

-Ayame, je parlais à Shiguré, fit Hatori.

-Et alors? Répliqua aussitôt le Serpent. J'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu!

Shiguré regard du coin de l'œil son ami, sans toutefois comprendre le bref emploi de ton acerbe qu'il avait eu vis-à-vis de la seule personne qu'il respectait vraiment.

Hatori haussa les épaules.

-Allez, viens donc. On rentre, dit-il en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

-…

-Ayame? Dépêche-toi. J'ai une consultation dans dix minutes.

-…Non.

-Mm? Pardon?

-Je ne viens pas.

Le Dragon se retourna, perplexe. Ayame se tenait debout aux côtés de Shiguré, souriant de toutes ses dents.

-…Tu peux répéter?

-Shiguré a dit que je pouvais rester ici quelques temps! Dit-il joyeusement.

-Vraiment?

Hatori se tourna vers le brun, lequel hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Voui voui!

-Eh bien dans ce cas, Ayame, tu rentrera seul, je te fais confiance. J'enverrais quelqu'un pour t'amener des affaires. Maintenant, je vous laisse, décréta Hatori en sortant.

Ayame se laissa tomber en soupirant sur sa chaise quand la porte se referma sur le médecin.

-Ouf! J'ai bien cru ne pas tenir!

-Je ne te comprends pas. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à passer du temps ici? Répéta Shiguré.

-J'ai pas envie de te le dire! Répondit l'autre en lui tirant la langue.

Shiguré se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être capable de déchiffrer ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire et cette bonne humeur. Peut-être qu'il le saurait, un jour…Ou peut-être jamais. Il n'aimait pas voir les gens comme ça, mentalement loin des autres, à essayer de rattraper cette distance physiquement en se faisant remarquer. Et le fait de ne pas arriver à les aider le désolait complètement.

Ayame reprit le jeu de cartes qui traînait encore sur la table.

-On continue la partie ? proposa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

-Ouais ! Cette fois, j't'aurais !

-Dans tes rêves !

-QUOI !

-Allons Yuki, dit Shiguré, calme-toi, je te pris.

-COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE RESTE CALME ALORS QUE CETTE HONTE DE L'HUMANITE VA VIVRE ICI !

-Temporairement seulement, rajouta le Chien. Et puis, évite de crier ainsi, tu vas réveiller Kyo.

-C'EST PAS MIEUX ! ET PUIS, J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE KYO ! IL A QU'A ETRE PLUS DOUE !

Ayame posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, l'autre tendu devant lui, d'un air théâtral (et là, faut juste imaginer les vagues qui se déchaînent derrière lui, et Yuki qui fait la gueule…).

-Yuki, mon très cher frère, clama-t-il, n'es-tu point heureux ? Enfin, nous voici réunis, à nous côtoyer tous les jours, dans cette maison, tel des frères normaux que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais séparer !

-C'est justement ce qui me fait peur, répliqua Yuki. Connais-tu seulement le sens du mot " normaux " ?

-Ayame-kun, appela Tohru ; est-ce que vous allez habiter ici ?

Les trois garçons la fixèrent un moment.

" Ce serait pas ce qu'on dit depuis une heure, par simple hasard ? " fut la pensée commune.

Ayame reprit du poil de la bête le premier.

-Eh oui ma petite Tohru ! s'exclama-t-il.

-Je te préviens, espèce d'abruti : tu ne dormiras pas dans ma chambre, grogna Yuki.

-Oh ! Yuki ! Comme tu peux être méchant avec ton pauvre grand frère ! s'offensa faussement Ayame. Mais j'avais déjà prévu cela, petit vilain ! ajouta-t-il aussitôt, avec un petit clin d'œil.

-Kestu vas faire ?

-Je dors avec Shiguré ! annonça fièrement le Serpent.

Annonce en grandes pompes, comme sait si bien le faire Ayame. Par contre, les trompettes sont un peu muettes…

Yuki considéra son frère et son cousin quelques instants.

-…Tant que vous n'êtes pas trop bruyants, ça ira, avertit le Rat.

Réaction immédiate des deux déglingués.

-Ca, c'est à lui qu'il faut le dire ! s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, chacun pointant l'autre du doigt.

-'M'en fiche de savoir lequel crie tout le temps ! Je veux juste être sûr de pouvoir dormir tranquille !

" C'est-à-dire sans être obligé de déménager chez Kyo, rien que parce que cet imbécile de Chat dort de l'autre côté de la maison, bien au calme ! "

Yuki soupira imperceptiblement en secouant la tête, déjà fatigué par la venue de son frère. Quelle vie de m ! Il suffisait que Kyo ait un " accident ", pour que Ayame ramène sa fraise, bien évidemment. Finalement, il remonta dans sa chambre, traînant lamentablement des pieds sur le sol ciré, le poids du monde sur ses épaules trop frêles.

Tohru attrapa le plateau sur lequel était posé une assiette fumante1, et se rendit aux chambres. Elle traversa la moitié de la maison avant d'atteindre celle qu'elle voulait, isolée de la partie dortoir, et réussit péniblement à ouvrir la porte de la pièce. La jeune fille entra, après avoir frapper, sans pourtant avoir obtenu de réponse.

-Kyo-kun ? risqua-t-elle.

Une forme remua sous les draps.

-Je t'ai apporté ton repas, continua-t-elle.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de chevet.

-Tohru…

Il se redressa complètement, une main posée sur ses côtes, en grimaçant légèrement.

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me cherche Shiguré ?

-Euh…

Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait justement demandé le Chien, avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec Ayame.

-Tohru, surtout, ne nous dérange sous aucun prétexte, avait-il dit. Merci ma puce !

Elle secoua la tête négativement.

-Shiguré est occupé avec Ayame, dit-elle.

Kyo écarquilla les yeux, la douleur s'envolant un court instant.

-QUOI ! AYAME EST ICI ! s'écria-t-il.

Et la douleur revint aussitôt, un peu plus forte.

-Urgh…

Tohru se précipita vers lui.

-Kyo-kun ! Attention à tes blessures, tu pourrais les aggraver ! …Si tu veux, je peux remplacer Shiguré ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un air décidé.

Kyo esquissa un sourire en voyant l'engouement de la jeune fille.

-Ca, dit-il, ça m'étonnerait !

-Ah ? Pourquoi ?

-Euh…C'est gênant…Mais c'est urgent, aussi…

Elle le regarda un instant, pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, sourit, puis quitta la chambre avec un " attends un peu, je vais voir ce que je peux faire ! " joyeux, accompagné d'une expression légèrement bécassine.

" …Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore faire ? "

La jeune fille retraversa la partie des chambres, avant d'atteindre celle qu'elle cherchait. Elle frappa à la porte, et entra après qu'une voix l'y ait autorisée.

-Ah ! Tohru. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle sourit niaisement, au jeune homme.

-J'aurais besoin de ton aide, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-elle.

-Vraiment ? J'arrive, je verrais bien si je peux faire quelque chose.

Il se leva de son lit sur lequel il était allongé, et suivit tranquillement Tohru. Elle refit le chemin précédent, en sens inverse, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kyo.

-Tohru ! Tu veux vraiment que j'entre _là-dedans_ !

-Allons ! S'il te plait ! pas longtemps, c'est promis !

Il retint difficilement la décharge de haine qu'il menaçait de déverser, et accepta d'entrer.

-Kyo-kun ! J'ai trouvé quelqu'un ! annonça Tohru.

Le Chat ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Que…LUI ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !

-Mais Kyo, Shiguré ne peut pas venir, et…

-Mais pourquoi LUI ! T'es cinglée de l'amener ici !

-Il ne restait que lui…Je suis désolée, Kyo-kun…

Elle baissa la tête, les yeux humides.

Aussitôt, il se reprit, maudissant une fois de plus son emportement.

-Ah ! Non ! Excuse-moi ! Je voulais pas dire ça ! Enfin je…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne supporte pas cet imbécile ! C'est tout…

-Crétin, répliqua l'autre.

Le Chat et la Souris se toisèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Tohru reprenne.

-Euh…Kyo, tu avais quelque chose à demander à Yuki, n'est-ce pas ? Puisque Shiguré ne peut pas…

-…Ouais…Approche sale Rat.

Yuki obéit, non sans commencer à s'énerver encore plus. Kyo lui fit signe de tendre l'oreille, puis lui murmura quelques mots au creux de celle-ci. La Souris se redressa, les yeux ronds, fixa son cousin un moment, puis un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Enfin, il éclata de rire, sous le regard consterné de Kyo.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tohru, ne comprenant pas le comique de la situation.

Yuki se calma un peu, regarda Kyo qui se renfrognait dans son lit, et explosa. de nouveau de rire. Enfin, il réussit à articuler.

-Ce con…Il…Tout ce secret parce qu'il veut aller aux chiottes !

Et il repartit de plus belle.

_A suivre Chapitre 4_

**Kit' : Hum, j'ai remarqué un p'tit truc…**

**Kyo & Yuki : Quoi donc ? **

**Vous trouvez pas que Tohru a l'air plus sympathique quand je la fais apparaître en compagnie de Kyo ? **

**Kyo & Yuki : 'Sais pas, j'ai pas remarqué…**

**Kit' : Eh les gars ! **

**Kyo & Yuki : Koa ? **

**Kit' : O.O…Le chat et la souris se prennent pour des grenouilles ! O.O Oscours ! **

**Kyo & Yuki : …L'est folle…**

1 Et dire que pendant trois mille ans, on vous fait des discours sur : " Fumer est mauvais pour la santé ", alors que même les assiettes ne s'en privent pas ! C'est pas un monde, ça TT Heureusement, je ne supporte pas l'odeur du tabac, alors fumer…Sans façon, merci…


End file.
